Devilish Grins
by maryxrawr
Summary: A young girl who lives in Ikebukuro struggles when she decides she wants a life a little less boring than that of a normal teenager's. She starts talking to a strange internet person who goes by the name of Kanra, twisting her life into knots.
1. Her Beginning

Chapter One: Her Beginning

_Pariah: I'm not sorry for what I asked Yukio to do. Honestly, I'm glad. I feel so much better._

_Kanra: Let me be blunt for a second, but bear with me. You're telling me to believe that you have no regrets for killing an innocent girl?_

_Pariah: I didn't kill her… and yes. I really don't feel any sympathy for her. She made my life a living Hell. _

_Kanra: How do you feel right now? Deep down inside; what are your emotions?_

_Pariah: I feel nothing, really. Indifferent. There's just nothing inside of me except for fear. Fear for my own life, of course. I figured that if I couldn't take my own life, the next best thing was to take hers. _

_Kanra: So you're scared for your own life, but not the lives of others?_

_Pariah: Pretty much._

_Kanra: Intriguing! A young girl such as yourself who was raised so well not caring for the lives of others? You're truly something else._

_Pariah: Raised so well? I wasn't raised at all. My parents divorced and moved to the country and I'm living here with my brother who works all day and night._

_Kanra: You seemed to have left this detail out for the time we talked. Where does your brother work?_

_Pariah: I don't know where, but he's a DNA profiler for the police department of Ikebukuro. _

_Kanra: Are you scared that he might find out that you're the one responsible for Suki's death? _

_Pariah: Even the news made it clear that it was most likely a home accident. She fell down the stairs and broke her neck. _

_Kanra: I see…_

_Pariah: He won't find out… he stays out of my way for the most part. I almost feel ignored. I was actually thinking of joining the Yellow Scarves. Maybe that will get his attention._

_Kanra: The Yellow Scarves?_

_Pariah: Yeah, have you heard of them?_

_Kanra: I've heard of them all right. They're getting really popular lately._

_Pariah: I heard that the leader is my age and that he's going to my school this year! He's really something if he's starting something so big and powerful._

_Kanra: I know him actually. He's not all that bright._

_Pariah: Are you jealous, Kanra? ;) _

_Pariah: Hello?_

_Kanra: Hey…_

_Pariah: Huh?_

_Kanra: Don't associate yourself with the Yellow Scarves. Something tells me they'll be disbanding soon._

_**-Kanra has signed off-**_

Suzume stared at her computer for a long moment as it flashed at her chocolate eyes. She sighed, closing the screen as she got herself up and looked around her room. It was small, but it was home to her. She had a wooden, loft bed with a checkered bedspread with her computer desk under it. There were tan walls and black carpet and a dresser by the window. There was a small radio on it and a mirror in the corner. Her kitten, Aoi was sleeping soundly in her bed next to the desk.

Looking into the mirror, she brushed out her long, black hair. She held it up toward her cheeks as she narrowed her eyes, knowing that she was sick of her appearance. She seemed too innocent to plan a murder. It was nice to get away with it, but she didn't feel like herself. She felt as though she was hiding under a false shell.

"High school will be different… no one will recognize the poor little girl I used to be."

_Two months later_

Suzume approached Raira Academy in silence as she watched the strangers around her chatter amongst themselves. She tried to avoid getting involved with the crowds as they grew louder in volume as she entered the school. Trying to find her first class, she looked around in stillness. A lot had changed about her.

Suzume now had dark red hair with black tips and bright purple contacts. She wore heavy smoky makeup around her eyes and black nail polish. Many of the girls had been wearing white socks with their uniforms. She was one of the few who wore black thigh highs.

She watched the map as she followed the path to her classroom; the volume was getting more intense. She was starting to get frustrated as each step was a bit harsher than the next. When she had finally made it to her classroom, she was stomping her feet heavily with a stern expression across her face.

She wasn't sure where she was supposed to sit, but she soon found that she was supposed to arrange herself to the seating chart. Walking to her assigned seat, she waited for the bell, watching as students of all sorts poured into the room.

Everyone was annoying in the eyes of Suzume. There were shy geeks, cocky assholes, and clueless innocent children. She wondered how each of these cliques would survive in the world. In her opinion, you had to toughen your emotions to allow yourself to live in society. She kept her eyes hidden under her hair with her lip curled under her fists.

When Suzume had found her way back to her apartment complex, she saw the cop cars race across the streets. She wondered what was happening at this point in time, but tried to ignore it as she headed toward the elevator to the 11th floor, up into her apartment complex.

When she arrived to her room, she turned on her computer once more, noticing that she had a new message. It was from Kanra, who was online.

_Kanra: Well, well! Hello!_

_Pariah: So it's true then… the Yellow Scarves have disbanded._

_Kanra: Thanks for saying hi back… and yep. I told you. What a pity!_

_Pariah: I don't know what to do with myself anymore. This is bullshit. _

_Kanra: Why is it such a big deal? It's just one gang! You work best on your own anyways._

_Pariah: I guess that's true…_

_Kanra: Of course it's true! Honestly it seems like I know more about you than yourself does. _

_Pariah: Oh shut up. That's a lie._

_Kanra: Are you sure? I've figured you out pretty well._

_Pariah: You're really creepy sometimes. Did you know that?_

_Kanra: Who would I be if I wasn't?_

_Pariah: Normal?_

_Kanra: Ha! What even is the meaning of normal anymore?_

_Pariah: Good point… well whatever. I'm going to take a nap._

_Kanra: Okay then. _

_Kanra: Oh. And I think we should meet soon. How about Russia Sushi tomorrow at 6:15? Okay. Then it's settled._

_Kanra: Oh, and if you're so upset about the Yellow Scarves disbanding, why not make your own?_

_Pariah: …Uh… well actually… I don't think I can make it and that's a ridiculous idea! I could get in so much trouble if the gang got caught! And who would join?_

_Kanra: Just a suggestion! And why can't you meet up?_

_Pariah: I don't know where Russia Sushi even is from my house._

_Kanra: Find Masaomi Kida at school. After all, you did say he goes to your school._

_Pariah: Masaomi…? He's in my class, but I never once mentioned him to you._

_Kanra: You said that the leader of the Yellow Scarves went to your school._

_Pariah: No way! That's him!_

_Kanra: Yes, but don't mention it to him. Anyways. Ask him to lead you to Russia Sushi tomorrow. I gotta bounce. Seeya!_

_**-Kanra has signed off-**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry this is a boring chapter. This was supposed to be the prologue, but I decided against it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. It'll get more interesting to you guys I hope! Anyways. Enjoy!~


	2. Kida

Chapter Two

School started early the next day for Suzume. She sat in the back right corner hiding her face from the world under her straight across bangs. The teacher dragged on his history talk in a monotonous voice that made the entire class sleepily nod off.

Several seats in front of her was the boy that Kanra said she should introduce herself to. His name was Masaomi Kida and was supposedly the leader of the Yellow Scarves before it had disbanded. When the class was left to work on their first assignment, the room started to grow in loudness as they worked together in pairs. Unsure who to ask, she saw that Kida automatically moved to a boy who was in the back left corner named Mikado Ryugamine.

She sighed heavily as she looked around for a partner. There was a young girl in front of her who she knew whose name was Mayu Kaibara. She tapped the back of her shoulder awkwardly as Mayu turned around, blinking in confusion. She had long, black hair that was parted to the side and had bright brown eyes.

"Hey. Want to work on this with me?" Suzume asked.

Mayu started at her for a moment. It was obvious to Suzume that she was looking at her appearance with odd eyes. After all, it was odd for a girl to have dark red hair with black tips and purple eyes. Suzume gave no attempt to smile as she waited for a reply.

"Sure…" she wasn't sure what else to say, "What's your name again?"

"Suzume," she replied shyly, "Suzume Inoue."

Soon, the two began working on the assignment and discovered that they were both educated on the subject and finished it in no time. This left them lots of extra time to get to know each other. She _did _promise Ide, her brother that she'd try to make more friends. The only ones she had were her online ones.

"So... Suzume. Are you new to Ikebukuro? I've never seen you around here before…"

"No, I just got a new look," Suzume sighed, "I used to have long, back hair and dark brown eyes."

"Isn't that just about everyone here?" Mayu laughed, "Of course, that kid over there working with that newbie is the exception."

Suzume looked to where Mayu was pointing and saw that it was to Masaomi. She wondered about how he was with strangers. She wasn't very good at making friends and wondered if he'd completely ignore her request to find Russia Sushi.

"So… you've been around then?" Suzume asked.

"Yeah. I've been here since I was a baby," Mayu nodded.

"Same here. I used to live with my mom and dad for a while, but they left and I stayed behind with my older brother."

"Your parents left you behind? Why would they do that?"

"They didn't leave me behind… they were divorcing and thought it was best if they both left the areas to cleanse themselves of the city life. They said it was a curse and they needed to move out near the country…" Suzume looked toward the windows on the other side of the classroom, "I didn't want to leave. I loved the city. I was only ten at the time, but I begged them to let me stay with my brother who had just graduated. He was in college studying to work in forensics.

"It took them a long time to think about it, but eventually, just before they moved they decided that they would let me stay. My brother graduated college last year and began working for the Police Department of Ikebukuro. He's not really home much…"

"I'm sorry! I've just lived with my parents my entire life… I'm an only child though. It gets lonely sometimes," Mayu sighed.

"I can imagine. I have my brother, but sometimes it seems like I live alone. He's always at work and never talks to me unless I'm in the main room when he gets back. That's a rare occasion though. I'm always in my room."

"That sounds like my life. My parents work all day and leave me to my room to do whatever. It sucks."

"It would have been helpful if he was around through my middle school years…" Suzume shook her head, "He wasn't even there for emotional support. I was bullied until I lost all feelings. I just feel nothing inside of me except hatred it feels like."

"You don't even feel love for family?"

"How can I feel love for people who have always been away in my time of need?"

Mayu got quiet for a moment as she thought about it. Suzume leaned back in her seat, thinking about everything she had just talked about. She wondered how she could let go of all these memories so quickly to someone who she had just met. She was usually one to keep things in, but it felt good to let it out to a stranger. She didn't care if she was judged, yet she knew that if she talked to this person, she wouldn't be. Mayu seemed like someone who was a good listener who had empathy for her. She didn't mind letting these things slip from her tongue.

Thankfully for Suzume, this was the last class of the day. She only had to wait until the bell rings for she had to ask Masaomi her request. Why was this so complicated? She was making it sound like a nearly impossible task. She continued to think of ways to ask him to make it not awkward, but every way she thought of seemed to be weirder than the next. She only hoped that he wasn't an asshole like most guys she was used to.

Mayu and she continued to talk until the class had ended. They switched cell phone numbers and immediately, Suzume knew that she had made her first friend. This was a bit of a relief for her since she had someone to talk to other than Kanra and Yukio. She hadn't met either of those two, but she was about to meet Kanra of course. She couldn't help but wonder if he was who he said he was. What if he was some weird pedophile who was going to shove her into a van the moment she caught sight of him?

Suzume gathered her materials and shoved them into her backpack as she headed for the door and waited outside for Masaomi to exit. He was talking to Mikado loudly as they filed out of the classroom.

"Masaomi! Masaomi—" she spoke rather loudly, but he didn't seem to notice. He shoved right passed her as he strode alongside Mikado down the hall. She sighed heavily, knowing that this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

_Well I don't have to meet Kanra until six, right? I have a while. Maybe if I follow Masaomi home, I can knock on his door later to ask him where to go._

Suzume knew that she was probably stalking him at this point, but she didn't care. She let a distance form between her and the two as she began to follow them in silence. For all the years she lived in Ikebukuro, why couldn't she remember where Russia Sushi was? She knew it was somewhere within the hub of the city, but she couldn't remember exactly where.

Unfortunately for her, Masaomi decided to hang out with Mikado for a while, so she had to wait around for them to finish their little play-date. After several hours, she realized finally that it was almost six. She knew she had to say something now.

She got herself off a bench nearby and walked right up to Masaomi in silence with a determined expression. He wasn't facing her, but she could hear his obnoxious laugh as she took every step forward to him.

"Excuse me," she spoke in annoyance as she tapped his shoulder.

He turned around and looked at her for a moment before blinking. "Well, hello there, cutie! You here to ask me on a date? Well I accept!"

Suzume watched him for an extensive, obdurate moment with a confused expression before she face-palmed. _Oh lord. He's one of _those _guys…_

"Sorry, I'm not here for a date… I was wondering if you could tell me where Russia Sushi was. I have no idea how to get there. Especially from here…" she replied hotly.

"Have no fear, I will lead the way! Just follow my lead and don't fall behind!" he triumphantly crossed his arms as he turned to walk. Suzume followed, both embarrassed and disappointed.

_I can't believe this was the guy who led the Yellow Scarves…_

After a while of walking, they arrived to an enclosed area covered with tall buildings that blocked the sun and had barely any walking space as the busy roads took over. From afar, she could see that Russia Sushi was in view, with a large, black man who was wearing a chef uniform, holding a sign and yelling to the crowd. She could hear a very distinct Russian accent from him as he yelled to the crowds in the streets.

"Well, here it is! I hope you enjoyed your walk with me! I know I did," he winked at her as he gave her an unwelcomed hug, sticking something in her hand. He then backed away for a moment as his face went serious. Suzume watched, unsure what was going on.

She read the paper and it had a phone number on it, along with Masaomi's sloppily written name. She knew he was giving her his phone number.

"I know that Izaya is here to meet you. He texted me earlier and told me you'd approach me," he spoke quietly, "If he does anything at all to you, call me. I'm not letting him be in control of manipulating pretty girls anymore."

Suzume tilted her head in confusion as he then walked away without a goodbye. When he disappeared when turning the corner, she looked to the large doors to Russia Sushi and then to the paper in her hand.

"Izaya…" she pursed her lips, "So that's his name?"

"Indeed it is," someone whispered behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yes! It's here~ if I had thought about this sooner, this would have been the first chapter rather than the second, and the one before this one would have been the prologue, but I decided not to do it for some reason. Anyways, yeah I'm so sorry the last chapter was so boring. Hopefully this one is a bit more interesting. Please review and lemme know what you think! :3


	3. The Broker

The Broker

Suzume felt a cool breath blow against the back of her ear as her lips curled to the sensation. It felt soothing, yet frightening at the same time as her fingers began to tremble lightly. She turned around slowly, seeing an unfamiliar man stand before her with a devilish grin. He had bright brown eyes, messy black hair, and a long black coat with furry, tan trim.

"So you're Pariah, I presume?" the man watched her.

"Yes…" she wondered if he really was who he said he was. "So you're Kanra?"

"I am. But you can call me Izaya in person. And what should I call you?" he sneered.

"Suzume," she muttered, unsure how to react to the situation. Being so confident before, she couldn't believe how adamant she suddenly was.

"Suzume… a name given to someone who is quite simple and creative... though that doesn't sound like you at all, now does it? A sparrow… or more commonly given to a _mockingbird_," he watched her.

"I guess…" she bit her lip lightly as she looked around, "Um… not to be rude, but just exactly, how old are you?"

"Relax, I'm only 23. I'm not that old. And you're 15, attending Raira Academy. You were bullied throughout middle school and wished you could die, but when the time seemed fit, you were too scared to go through with it.

"You decided that the next best thing was to take the life of Suki Motsumoto, the girl who made your life so difficult. You contacted your online friend known as 'Rima', but his real name was Yukio Hikari, who was once a member of the Blue Squares and requested that he kill her. He did so and you felt no remorse.

"You live alone with your brother who works all day and drinks all night. He neglects you emotionally and when you will admit it or not, you only do everything you do—the bottling up feelings, violence, and rebellion—because you wish for him to finally pay attention to you. It's your conscience's silent scream for help.

"Now you stand before Izaya Orihara. An information broker who loves the human race more than the Pope loves God. Understand that I feel no friendship toward you. I am simply using you as a means to read teenage activity."

Suzume watched Izaya with an apprehensive expression. Her anxious eyes watched his confidence burn her face as she uncomfortably shifted the weight of her body between her two feet. Was he going to kill her? She looked at the slip of paper in her hand that contained Masaomi Kida's phone number.

"Don't worry, my intention isn't to kill you," Izaya held his hands up. "I'd rather keep you alive; I'm observing your activity after all."

"So I'm simply an experiment to you?" Suzume narrowed her eyes.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes. I want to see how long your rebellious phase lasts—if you _truly_ have no feelings other than fear," Izaya strode around the redhead slowly with an ear-to-ear grin painted onto his face.

Suzume didn't know what to say. She felt her heart race faster with every step Izaya took when he paced around her repeatedly. Why was he doing this to her? Was he trying to make her feel worse about herself?

"Are you going to say anything?" Izaya queried.

"Izaya! Don't you see this poor girl is umcomfert-able? Why do you prowl on her so harshly?" the large Russian accented black man tapped Izaya's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Simon. She's just surprised because this is our first meeting," Izaya laughed falsely.

"Okay then… do you want some sushi today? 's good! Discount, too!" he waved his board in front of Izaya's face.

"Not today, Simon. I'm leaving very soon."

"We just met and you're leaving?" Suzume contended.

"As an information broker, I have lots of jobs to tend to. You understand, don't you?" he leaned down, his face only inches from hers as he ignorantly smiled at her like a small child.

Suzume sighed, annoyed as she shook her head, "I'm eaving now then. I want to get home before it's too dark."

"Suit yourself," Izaya shrugged as he backed away. He disappeared behind Russia Sushi, leaving Suzume on her own. She was surprised he left so quickly without an argue.

She felt incredibly bewildered as she tried to recollect everything that had just happened. This was perhaps the most awkward meeting of her life, and it didn't exactly go well.

"How did the meeting go?" Kida suddenly appeared behind her.

"Wha!" Suzume was startled as she jumped forward.

"Hey, it's me! I figured you wouldn't know how to get home if I left you here," he smiled playfully, but noticed that Suzume's expression had a bit of discomfort to it. "Hey. Did Izaya say something to you?"

"He said a lot of things," Suzume murmured.

"He does that. What did he do this time?"

"I've been talking to him online for almost two years. And just now he said things to me that none of it really matters to him—he's only using it to observe teenager behavior."

"So you're his new favorite," Kida pursed his lips. "If you try to avoid him, things only get worse. Continue talking to him like normal, but whatever you do, _don't _let him manipulate you."

Suzume nodded.

"Where's the street you live on?"

"85th Avenue," she spoke quietly.

"Let's go then."

This was all strange to Suzume. Izaya was so different in person. And Kida was so different alone, rather than in a public crowd. She remembered the reason that she avoided boys for so long once more. They were so confusing and acted differently to get what they want.

When they got back to her home, Kida left her to herself as she entered the apartment. It was dark with the drapes covering the windows. The TV was on a channel full of static, so she checked to see if her brother was on the couch.

Ide was asleep on the couch with an empty bottle of whiskey next to him. She sighed as she turned the TV off and headed down the hall to her lonely bedroom, like she did on most nights when her brother decided to sleep off alcohol.

_Maybe starting a gang isn't such a bad idea. Still… the consequences could be bad if things got out of hand…_

The next morning, Suzume rose for school, getting into her uniform. It fit over her slender body perfectly. A slight curve was visible over her D cup breasts, but she was able to cover it with her jacket in most cases. She routinely put on her smoky coon-like eye makeup as she headed out the door for the bus.

When she got to school, everything was lonely as usual until she had gotten to her final period. She spent most of her time talking to Mayu, who seemed content in reaction while she held conversations with Suzume.

When school had ended, she walked back home, rather than taking the bus. She went inside, knowing that her brother was at work. Her first reaction, of course was to head back into her bedroom to use the computer.

Lifting her laptop open, she went onto the usual chats site she used to talk to her friends she had made. Coincidentally, three of them as well lived in Ikebukuro. Unlike normal, she decided to hold a group chat with these three friends.

_Pariah: You guys all here?_

_Kanra: I am!_

_Rima: here._

_Sachi: Preparing for duty!_

_Pariah: So, I have a question. Do you guys know people? Like… people who are considered to be outcasts who are slightly rebellious?_

_Kanra: I know people._

_Rima: Of course._

_Sachi: I know a few guys and girls… why?_

_Pariah: Well, I have an idea, and it's a bit crazy, but bear with me!_

_Pariah: I want to start a secret color gang._

_Sachi: Really!_

_Rima: Secret? If we wear colors, it'll be noticed a mile away._

_Pariah: I thought about that. We wouldn't wear obvious clothing by day._

_Pariah: What if we wore rings instead? Rings with the colored gem, so we can figure out who's in with us. And by night, we can wear our actual colors in our clothes._

_Kanra: Sounds interesting… I know a few people who'd be intrigued by this._

_Sachi: Well I'm in! I'll talk to my buddies about it!_

_Rima: Same._

_Kanra: What color would the rings have?_

_Pariah: Good question… something that wouldn't be expected I guess. Something that hasn't been used._

_Sachi: Pink?_

_Rima: I am NOT wearing pink!_

_Pariah: No, no. Darker._

_Rima: Green?_

_Pariah: I don't really like that color._

_Kanra: How about purple?_

_Sachi: That sounds cool!_

_Rima: I'm fine with that, actually._

_Pariah: Purple… yeah that sounds good. I have a lot of purple, too!_

_Sachi: If I recall, there's a small jewelry shop near the new book store that sells rings of colored stones._

_Kanra: There is. Well there you go! Now all you need is a hideout. _

_Rima: The old warehouse by the river?_

_Kanra: The Yellow Scarves used that area. Probably not a good idea._

_Sachi: there's an abandoned elementary school by the junkyard outside of Ikebukuro. No one ever goes there!_

_Rima: Didn't someone just buy that?_

_Kanra: I wouldn't worry about who bought it. No one will be using it, trust me._

_Pariah: Well then, I guess it's settled._

_Sachi: Yay! We're in a gang! What would we do?_

_Pariah: I know Rima will do anything… what about you Sachi? How far are you willing to go before you get too scared?_

_Sachi: It depends I guess… but maybe you could add different areas to the gang so that some people work in one area and others will work with something else? _

_Pariah: Well I was thinking of having an assassin squad within the gang. But we don't kill random people. We'd kill criminals who are on the run._

_Rima: Sounds kickass. I'd love doing that._

_Pariah: Me too._

_Sachi: What could I do?_

_Pariah: We could have some people who just catch criminals and bring them to the base. Or people who try to knock out other gangs trying to interfere with us. Really, there are no rules… just don't go overboard with the freedom. Or I'll find you. (;_

_Kanra: What about a name for the gang?_

_Pariah: Oh yeah… well I have one actually that I just thought of... Violet Vendetta?_

_Rima: …That sounds pretty cool actually!_

_Kanra: Very clever meaning. _

_Pariah: We should use nicknames, too. That way, we don't get in trouble outside of the gang._

_Sachi: I call Kaira!_

_Rima: I'll be called Seer._

_Kanra: I don't wish to officially take part in this gang, but if I stop by, I'm just Kanra._

_Pariah: Okay. I'll be Eris. _

_Rima: Well I'll get off to call my friends about this then. Talk to you all later!_

_**-Rima has signed off-**_

_Sachi: Same! This is so exciting!_

_**-Sachi has signed off-**_

_Kanra: Looks like it's just you and me. _

_Pariah: Indeed…_

_Kanra: I didn't mean to scare you yesterday! I was just having a little fun with you!_

_Pariah: Yet you were completely serious?_

_Kanra: Well, yeah! I can be serious and mess with you at the same time, right?_

_Pariah: I don't know… can you?_

_Kanra: You weren't that scared, were you?_

_Pariah: A better word is uncomfortable._

_Kanra: Ha!_

_Kanra: Hey have you heard of a fellow named Shizuo Heiwajima?_

_Pariah: The guy that throws vending machines?_

_Kanra: That's him! He has a real bone to pick with me. You should stop by Russia Sushi again sometime to see if I'm around… he tends to find me there a lot and gets angry._

_Kanra: Oh… and I see you took my advice to start a gang then? Well done._

_**-Kanra has signed off-**_

Suzume narrowed her eyes, wondering why he suddenly left in the middle of the conversation without a goodbye. Trying not to let it bother her too much, she looked over the entire conversation in silence, almost excited for what was about to come. Soon, she'd be the leader of Violet Vendetta—a new color gang of Ikebukuro.


End file.
